I Will Always Love You
by Taylorama
Summary: Partly based on the end of Love Actually. PeggyDeclan romance fic. Please R&R. Only one chapter, very short.


A/N: Loosely based on the end of "Love Actually" (of course, there are some major changes) Nadine, Aleeta, Rand, and Jen are mine (that's right-you wanna use them, you talk to me!), but the rest belong to Peter O'Fallon and PAX (if there's anyone else I missed, feel free to tell me)

"I Will Always Love You"

Declan leans back in his office chair. He hadn't been able to get Peggy off his mind lately. Whenever he saw her, his heart would do somersaults, and he gets this tingly feeling up and down his spine. And when he touched her….God. He couldn't quite catch his breath. He jolted up from his position. He had to do call someone who would know something about this. He picked up his phone and did a three way call with Miranda (in her lab), and his niece Nadine and her friends Aleeta and Rand, the last two being always at odds with each other (at the dorm room that Nadine, Aleeta, and their other friend Jens share).

"Hello?" Nadine answered on the first ring, as did Miranda.

Declan didn't waste time with small talk. "Whenever I see Peggy, my heart does this weird flippy thing, and I get this weird feeling up and down my spine. And when I touch her, my heart beats faster, and I can't breathe. What's wrong with me?"

Nadine sighed "God, that's it? Come to us with a harder one next time."

Declan was surprised. "What?"

Miranda spoke up. "I'm not gonna spell his out for you. You love Peggy. Those feelings are love. And I'm sure she loves you back."

"You have to tell her. Propose to her even," said Aleeta.

"Propose? Come on, Aleeta." replied Rand.

"Think about it. Declan was gonna ask her out in college, and have you seen the way they look at each other? It's really obvious," said Aleeta.

"She's right," said Declan

"She is?" Miranda, Nadine, Rand, and Jen say in unison.

"Yeah. It's almost like we've been 'dating' all this time, and if I don't at least tell her my feelings, I'll never be able to forgive myself for it."

"So then tell her," said Jen, "it's the right thing to do."

"I will," Declan said with newfound excitement, "Tonight. Right away even."

"Pick us up!" Miranda screamed into the phone before they all hung up, we wouldn't miss this for the world!"

Declan grabbed his coat and left before he could change his mind. He drove as fast as he could to get to Miranda's. When he got there, he found not only Nadine, Aleeta, Rand, and Jen, but he found just about everyone who has been a part of every investigation they have ever done.

"What the-?" Declan began.

"Don't speak. We made a couple of calls, and it turns out, the attraction was even more obvious than we thought it was," Miranda said, "They wouldn't miss this moment for the world."

"How can I fit them in my truck?" Declan spat out.

"First of all, say it, don't spray it. Second of all, we'll walk. It's not that far, and we just found out that Peggy's at the hospital. Let's go!" Nadine yelled.

Soon, they found themselves walking like they were in a marathon. They didn't even wait for an elevator; they just ran up the stairs until they got to Peggy's floor. After checking her office, a nurse stopped them before they could move on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the nurse said, " You guys are looking for Peggy, right?

"Kinda," replied Aleeta.

"She has too much work to see anyone, so you can just leave," the nurse curtly replied.

"Peggy told you to say that, didn't she?" Jen asked.

The nurse blushed. "Yeah. She didn't want to see anyone. Especially you," she said to Declan.

Aleeta gave Rand a 'told you so' look. Rand only rolled his eyes and made a face.

"Listen this is an emergency," Declan said.

"What?" the nurse replied.

"I need to tell her that I love her," Declan started. He continued before the nurse could say anything. " Whenever I see her, my heart does somersaults, and I get this tingly feeling up and down my spine. When I touch her, I can't breathe. Please. Let me see her."

Declan's words swooned their crowd of over 100, including the nurse. "You got me. She's just photocopying some stuff two floors down because ours doesn't work. Meet her by the elevators."

"Thank you!" Jen says before dragging a stunned Declan towards the elevators.

During the time it took to get to the elevators, Declan decided that she was going to propose to her. Just then, Peggy's mother showed up, saying that "she couldn't miss this!" Just as he was beginning to doubt that the nurse told them the truth, the elevator doors open, and Peggy is standing there.

She was reading some files before looking up and seeing just about every single person she has ever worked with on the investigations, recognizing her mother, until finally her eyes settled on Declan. She couldn't move from her spot.

"Good evening," Declan started.

"Good evening," Peggy replied, barely above a whisper.

"Listen, I know that this may sound odd, but whenever I see you, my heart does this flippy thing, and there are tingles up and down my spine. When I touch you….God. I can't breathe. In short, I love you," Declan said in one breath.

The elevator doors started to close, but Peggy was able enough to hold it open, still not able to say a word.

"And I know that this must be overwhelming to you, but I only have one question for you: If you love me too, say you'll marry me."

A range of emotions went through Peggy at once. She was about to say no, say it was too soon since her husband's death. But then she saw her husband's ghost standing beside Nadine. He seemed to be telling her to follow her heart. She blinked, and he was gone. Now she knew what to say.

"Yes," she breathed out.

A wave of relief crossed Declan's face. They both started walking over to each other, and they kissed.

"Finally," everyone said.

They broke apart, and Peggy said "Was it really that obvious?"

"Yeah." The crowd of over 100 replied.


End file.
